


Star Gazing, Up Close

by addicted2fiction



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Episode: s01e08 Father's Day, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2fiction/pseuds/addicted2fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comforts Rose after their trip to see her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing, Up Close

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally wrote Nine and Rose, and also something that isn't totally fluff. Yay!

The door clicked shut behind Rose, the Doctor, and their entwined fingers. They stood there, tension filling the air, for just a moment, neither wanting to say anything first, before the Doctor gave Rose’s hand a squeeze, released it and strode to the console to send them into the vortex. Rose did not move, lost in thought, before the jerking of the TARDIS brought her to her senses. Without a word, she fled the room to head to her own.

Upon entering her room, Rose had decided that a very hot, very long shower was in order. There, under the stream of water, she was lost to her thoughts. After quite a large sum of time had passed and she had made no move to do anything, the TARDIS prodded her with a concerned hum. Rose wiped at the salty tracks that had made their way down her face and sniffled. 

“M’ fine,” she said with a pat on the wall. “Thanks, though.” The ship replied with a thrum that made it known that she did not believe her. Rose ignored it.

The shower had gone by quickly after the TARDIS and her little check in. Soon, Rose was settled in her bed, ready for sleep to envelope her so the day could just be over, already.  
Her eyes had just shut, and she was drifting off, when a recap of the day flew through her mind. There was her dad, dying. There was the Doctor, dying. There was the whole horrible day, happening. 

Rose’s eyes flew open, and the first of many tears rolled down her face. She wiped them away, and tried to think happy thoughts, but everything led back to the day’s trip. Eventually, Rose stopped trying to put an end to her tears and let her guilt and grief wash over her. 

The TARDIS turned the lights up for Rose and tried to comfort her the best she could. Rose barely noticed this, wrapped up in her growing anxieties. Unable to do anything more, the TARDIS angrily confronted the Doctor about Rose’s poor state, trying to get him to do something.

Rose, meanwhile, was immersed in her contemplations. Surely she would be dropped off after the day, Rose thought. She’d almost brought an end to the world! The Doctor had forgiven her, she supposed, but still. Forgiveness doesn’t necessarily equal a continued stay. 

In a frantic state, Rose jumped out of bed and dashed to her closet, bringing out her rucksack. With tears blurring her vision, she grabbed randomly at the closet, shoving clothes into her bag. The simple task soon helped her to calm down a bit, though she still felt silent tears escaping from her eyes. 

“Rose?” 

At the sound of the Doctor’s voice, she froze. Hurriedly, she wiped at her face before turning around. When his gaze fell on what she had been doing and then to Rose and her bloodshot eyes, his eyes filled with concern. “Y-you want to go home?” After everything, Rose had been so sure that she had overstayed her welcome. But the Doctor looked and sounded so distraught at the sight of her packing that she wasn’t at all sure anymore.

“Just after me, y’know,” a sad, watery laugh escaped her. “Pretty much destroying the world… I just thought that you. Well, that you wouldn’t want me here anymore.” Rose bit her lip and concentrated on the floor. 

“No! No, of course not. I mean, unless you, er, want to. Leave, that is.” His voice cracked which caused Rose to look back up.

She shook her head, quickly. “No, I don’t.”

His features melted into relief. “I’m sorry, Rose. About everything. And I shouldn’t have called you a stupid ape, because you most certainly aren’t that. And um, I want to show you something.” He nodded his head towards the hallways and held out a hand. A faint smile appeared on Rose, and she took his hand.

Their eyes met, and Rose’s smile grew, to which the Doctor beamed. So, with a small tug from the Doctor, they were off. 

At the sight of the console room, Rose’s eyebrows furrowed. She opened her mouth to make a comment about the fact that she couldn’t do much adventuring barefoot, in a ratty t-shirt and sweatpants and was pretty drained from the day to do much anyways, but he had already opened the door. Rose’s mouth snapped shut and her eyes filled with awe. 

In front of her, nebulas swirled, stars shone, and she watched, not noticing the Doctor and the look on his face that resembled Rose’s as he watched her. Silently, he sat down on the edge of the doorway and patted the spot next to him. Coming out of her trance the slightest bit, she plopped down next to him. 

“T’s beautiful. Thank you.” she whispered. “Hang on, how are we breathing? And why haven’t we floated off?” 

“TARDIS shields. I just extended them a bit,” he explained. 

Rose leaned into him a bit, and the Doctor stilled, before hesitantly wrapping an arm around her. And so, they sat; Rose mesmerized by the view and the Doctor mesmerized by Rose. 

After a bit, Rose’s eyes started to droop, and eventually, her head lolled onto the Doctor. He waited a moment, not wanting to wake her, before gently moving so he could pick her up. 

As he moved away from the room with Rose in his arms, the TARDIS quietly shut the doors and softly moved them into the safety of the vortex. He thanked her, silently, and she moved Rose’s room close with a content hum. 

The Doctor tried to set Rose down as tenderly as possible, but as he covered her with the already turned down blankets, she shifted. Her eyes fluttered open. Just barely. He whispered good night, finished tucking her in, and turned to go. Just as he did so, her voice rang out from behind him. 

“Doctor?” Rose asked. He turned back around. “W-would you stay with me?” 

A soft smile touched the Doctor’s lips. “Of course, Rose.” 

She pulled out the covers and scooted over while he toed out of his shoes and shedded his leather armour onto a chair.

He nestled into her bed, and after a second, Rose moved to rest her head on his chest and nuzzled into him. Before either of them could say anything, her breathing evened out and she was asleep. Gently, the Doctor pressed a kiss to the top of her head, perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me. (so does feedback *hint hint*)
> 
> :D


End file.
